ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaius (Tales of Xillia)
How Gaius joined the Tourney Gaius was born Erston Outway, the son of the patriarch of the small Outway Tribe. During his youth, strife between tribes was common, and the Outway Tribe was under the control of the Long Dau Tribe, one of the larger tribes close to the king. Erston showed his potential from a young age, being unofficially the youngest person to win in the coliseum at the age of 12, doing so even without a Lilium Orb. As his victory in the finals was against the son of an influential tribe chief, it was not properly recognized as his win. When King Milan Fenn's death threw Rashugal into turmoil, King Merad took the opportunity to invade Rashugal. The two countries clashed on the Fezebel Marsh, in what would later be known as the Battle of Fezebel. Erston's father was frail and sickly, so Erston led troops out of Outway in his stead under the service of the Long Dau. Their patriarch underestimated Erston due to his age, still being 12 at the time, and did not expect much of him. Despite this, Erston proved to be an excellent leader and soldier, and with his unit, he was able to take out one of the Rashugal army's regiments. Trouble began when Erston sensed a tsunami that had the potential to wipe out both armies. He attempted to warn the patriarch, but was ignored due to the counsel of his sister's fiance, a Long Dau insider. The tsunami came, as he had warned, and wiped out the majority of both armies, ending the war. This left Erston angry with the current way of things in Auj Oule. It was a system of command that gave power to the people born into the influential tribes, not the people who were worthy of running the country. He envisioned a new Auj Oule, one that would be united under a single, strong, and just leader, who would protect the weak rather than sacrifice them. When his father died of illness, Erston left home, throwing away his name and becoming known as "Gaius". By doing this, he sought to protect his sister, Karla Outway, so that she would not be harmed by his future ambitions. He formed the group Taurus, separate from the tribe system. He gained followers quickly, who soon began to call him "The Dawn King". Gaius clashed with the larger tribes, in particular the Long Dau, marking his first major victory when he slew Lars Long Dau, the current patriarch of the tribe, at the age of 15. Taurus and the Long Dau continued to feud, the Long Dau wishing to avenge Lars's death, and the conflict between the two came to a climax at the Battle of Mon Highlands. Once again, Gaius sensed an impending natural disaster: an avalanche that would bury both armies. He personally met with the new tribe chief, Lars's 13-year-old son, Lin, suggesting both armies withdraw. When asked by the boy why he did not simply take advantage of the avalanche to wipe out the Long Dau army, Gaius told him that though they were enemies, when he became king, they would be the warriors who would support his country, and he did not wish to throw their lives away. Gaius's words greatly inspired the young Lin, and he not only withdrew his troops, but surrendered and joined Gaius, and later became his right-hand man, Wingul. Four years later, when Gaius was 22-years-old, Taurus finally seized Kanbalar, an incredible feat given the city's natural defenses. The ousted King Merad attempted to retake his throne, but he was summarily defeated at the Battle of Arklund. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kneels ready to take out his sword. After the announcer calls his name Gaius pulls out his sword and swingsw it two times before positioning it near his face, while the camera zooms and he says "You underestimate me!" Special Moves Obliteration Cross (Neutral) Gaius first sends a shock wave of light energy toward the enemy. If it hits, he then dashes straight through his target, creating a cross of light. Dragon Swarm (Side) Gaius does an upward slash, then a diagonal down-right slash, then a left slash, then thrusts his sword and swings it back cutting his opponent. Demonic Wrath (Up) Gaius first slashes upward, sending a red projectile across the battlefield as in Demon Fang. He then phases and appears behind the enemy to perform three uppercuts, sending himself and his enemy into the air. Incineration Wave (Down) Gaius shoots a beam of red light by extending his weapon-wielding arm straight in front of him. Dragon's Maw (Hyper Smash) Gaius crouches slightly, his katana coated with light and several light projectiles shooting at the enemy. He then charges at the enemy, thrusting his weapon and impaling them onto it. Gaius then swings his katana, releasing his enemy from being impaled. Absolute Domination (Final Smash) Gaius kicks his opponent into the air with "Prepare yourself!" he then swings his blade above his shoulders saying "My sword cries out!" and proceeds to lower it to charge a sphere of flames and continues "The one blade to vanquish evil!". Upon it reaching the tip of his sword, Gaius hurls the fire ball at his falling opponent, enveloping them and exploding with them trapped inside. He then leaps into the air and slices the bursting fire ball in half, causing several hits of damage, with Gaius clenching his left fist and saying "Fool!" after landing. Bonus Costume Gaius holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his samurai-like costume from Tales of Xillia 1. To unlock, one must defeat the Undead Parasite in Classic Mode with Gaius. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You unlocked Gaius's samurai appearance from Tales of Xillia 1. Feel the power of a king! TOASTY!" Then, highlight Magica and press Minus. Victory Animations #Gaius swings his sword down and sends a vertical energy wave out saying "You will be left as ashes!" @Gaius closes his elft hand and swings it saying "Stay back if you wish to keep breathing." #Gaius does fiery slashes with his katana and says "Perhaps even you must be adept with hand-to-hand." On-Screen Appearance Gaius roll jumps to his point and readies his sword saying "Show me your resolve!" Trivia *Gaius's rival is Ava Starr who became the villainess with the ability to phase in and out, Ghost. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume